


Heartbreak

by LittleLonnie



Series: Audrey & Noah Prompts [2]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLonnie/pseuds/LittleLonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've asked people for 'Scream' prompts and will post some of them up as I write them.</p><p>This is two prompts mashed into one by Sizzlebrain and an unknown:<br/>'Noah and Audrey's background. Childhood. Before they met. How and why they met. What they've been through.' and 'Could you do something where Audrey is crying loads over Emma (set in that year they broke friends) and Noah comforts her?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sizzlebrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sizzlebrain/gifts).



> This is less 'before they met' and instead from when they do meet. I've written this in more of from a storytellers point of view to jump through their story. 
> 
> Other than mention of cancer the chapter should be a pretty safe read.

"Shit!" Audrey held the breaks on her bike when she spotted a boy laying on the ground with his own bike crashed and firmly dented against a tree just up ahead,  
"Are you okay?" she asked, putting her feet on the ground once she came to a halt next to the boy. Only then did she recognize him as a fellow fifth grader from school, but didn't know him by name.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine," the kid called out in a nervous manner. A bit of a skinny kid with sandy blond hair, but had always seemed friendly enough. Audrey leaned her bike against a tree before going over to help him up, grimacing at the nasty bleeding cuts and bruises on his arms that undoubtedly had to be cleaned of gravel and dust. His jaw had taken a bit of a beating too, but otherwise the wounds seemed superficial.  
That was how Audrey and Noah officially met. Audrey helped Noah home that day, rolling her own and Noah's broken bike down the street while chatting. Once they reached home and his mother took care of her son Audrey had headed off without a word. Not really being the most social person around or used to making new friends.

The very following day when Audrey and Emma was sitting by themselves in the school yard Noah had nervously come up to her to thank her. That was really when their friendship started. Emma had excused herself and Noah and Audrey had ended up spending the rest of the recess together. It was the start of a friendship that would turn out to mean the world for them the following years. The two eleven year olds were inseparable from that day on.  
Three years later at the age of fourteen Noah learned that Audrey's mother was sick. Cancer. Understandably Audrey took those news hard. It was the first time he would see her cry. The first time he would feel so useless and unable to help. Saying everything would be fine was worthless. Hugging it out wouldn't help her mother, but he offered it nonetheless. A month or so after the news of her mother's illness Noah suggested to Audrey different things she could do for her before she would get too ill. He didn't see Audrey a whole lot the following months, but that was okay. Despite the awful news a smile returned to her face as she would spend a lot of time with her mother. Going on small road trips to a lake or the mountains. Even go fishing even though they both found it incredibly boring. So you can understand they only did the fishing once.  
Noah would come along sometimes though when he was asked. More than happy to spend some time with his best friend and he would help filming their times together. Audrey and her mom. It would be nice to look back at when the inevitable would happen.

It didn't last. It never did. Her mother were sent off sometimes months at the time to get care for her illness, but she kept going. Audrey had gotten her strength from somewhere after all. Mrs. Jensen was as impressive as her young daughter. On the upside Noah had become rather good at distracting his friend and the two would make films together. Watch horror movies. Sometimes Emma would join them, but she was never as into it as them.  
The year they turned fifteen was bad. Especially for Audrey. Emma started to drift away from her and understandably Audrey was desperate to keep her childhood friend. Then one day something happened. Noah wasn't entirely sure exactly what and how it had happened, but the Audrey he was met with after the last school day before the weekend was absolutely heartbroken.  
"Tell me what happened, Audrey," Noah was practically fretting as he sat her down on the couch in the living room since his parents were gone for the weekend. Audrey shook her head so a few tears trailed down her cheeks,  
"I'm not good enough anymore. For Emma. She just... decided she'd rather hang with the popular kids now that she's all pretty. And with Nina!" she sneered at the name. Everyone knew how Nina had tormented Audrey since the start of school so never had Noah thought Emma would actually ditch her childhood friend for that she-devil.  
"Shit," he sighed and sunk onto the couch next to her. He never really got that close to Emma, but she had always seemed so nice. Too nice for the bitchy group she now seemed to favor.  
"I'm so sorry, Audrey," he muttered, pulling her into a hug. She pressed her face against his shoulder, refusing to believe she was actually crying like a little girl. It hurt. The feeling of not being good enough. Of not fitting in. What she would have done without Noah at that time she had no idea.

Even with Noah there though she still would do something that would mess things up royally a few years later. It was hard to let go of Emma, but for a little while it looked like Audrey was getting over it. Who else were going to ruin that than Nina herself? The tormenting had never really stopped, but when it looked like Emma was starting to join in on it that was also what started to tear Audrey down. Her rock bottom would later turn out to be getting in contact with a somewhat famed pod caster/journalist named Piper Shaw. When Audrey found that she listened to her with interest it was all she had wanted. Noah was never let in on this interaction and he never would until much later when everything had changed.

The Audrey Noah would eventually see seemed to find a way to handle Nina's bullying well enough. Then the bomb dropped and from there on everyone really knows the story. So Audrey had not only found a second friend beside himself, but a girlfriend at that. That little fact almost made his heart swell for the simple fact that this Rachel girl seemed to be someone she cared a lot about. The way he and the rest of Lakewood found out however was cruel. Again Audrey seemed to handle it well unlike Rachel. A silly video of two girls in love shouldn't be possible to cause such harassment.  
Nina was murdered. It was quite the shock to say the least. Not a single tear were shed for her by him. Nor Audrey obviously.  
It was a surprise learning that Audrey had found a friend that would later come to Lakewood. It was a sucker punch to the heart learning that this friend was Piper Shaw who would be a mass murderer led there by Audrey herself.


End file.
